Perfect? You're kidding!
by MadnessOnMars
Summary: He's perfect. She hates perfection. Thus she hates him. But things are not always the way the appear to be. Maybe, MAYBE, he's not so perfect as it seems. And maybe she'll come hate him a little less... or not?


**Hi everyone! it feels kind of strange to be writing in here again, since it's been something like... 8-9 months? since i posted something. **

**by the way, if someone who was waiting for another chap of "On the bad side" is reading this, i'm really sorry guys! but i couldn't find the inspiration anymore, so i cancelled it. **

**However, this is only the first chapter and i'm still unsure about how the story will progress, so i don't know when i will be able to post the next chapter, even cause i have a lot to study in this period... thus please be patience with me, i'll give this one my all! **

**hope you'll enjoy it! and let me know what you think! thanks!^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Probably hatred wasn't the appropriate word to describe my feelings for him.<p>

Despise, disgust, these too were still too soft. I could barely take the sight of him, or maybe I'd better say I couldn't take the sight of him at all, just hearing his name spoken out loud made me shiver.

I just wished I was born in a world without Ikuto Tsukyomi around.

I hated everything about him: the way he walked down the hall in the morning sunshine strutting his stuff out, the way he had every girl at his feet just by sweet-talking her, the way he looked always so arrogant and self-confident.

But then again, he was simply the boy every girl in the world dreamed of, well of course every girl but me.

He was tall, lean, muscled, a real athlete, good at every single sport, even good at studying.

How disgusting a person could be? But how can I not talk about his gorgeous blue silky hair, which fell messily all over his eyes, a wonderful pair of mesmerizing indigo eyes that could enchant you with only one glance.

In short he was perfect.

And I hated it.

Since I was a child I couldn't stand perfection, every single time bearing comparison to someone who wasn't you, or to someone you didn't even know, feeling so inappropriate, so out of place.

Was it so bad to just be yourself without having to fear the judgments of others?

Well, probably it was.

However, I didn't want anything to do with him.

But as always, destiny was against me with all his forces and I had to spend my lunch time with him.

He was sitting at our table, chatting and eating cheerfully with my friends.

Or I'd be better say that my friends were just amazed at how friendly and nice the guy could be, and I had to bear all the crap silently.

Know why? Of course because that twit Kukai just got out with the news that he and his Majesty had been friends since kindergarten, so how do I say it? He was worried that the most popular boy in the whole school could feel alone, so he called his old friend along.

I should really start thinking of him as a real stupid for not knowing the meaning of the word 'POPULAR'.

What the hell, it meant that he was always surrounded by tons of people, he cannot feel alone!

Because of that I was really pissed.

I watched them laugh about some stupid joke I didn't even try to catch, avoiding to look at him even by mistake, and feeling my stomach turn over and over every time I heard his voice.

Seeing them all happy about nothing made me sick and I was sure that if I didn't manage to escape soon I would have ended up throwing up in front of everyone in the middle of the canteen, so I got up picking my black bag.

"Amu where are you going?" I growled and looked at Rima who was watching me with pleading puppy eyes, silently asking me not to go.I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out to get some air. The atmosphere in here is too stiff for me if you catch my drift…" having said so I headed towards the security exit without turning around, even thought my friends were still calling for me.

The fresh breeze hit my face, cooling the heated skin. It felt so good to be alone for a while. I headed towards the nearer tree in the garden and sat under it. The sky was clean and a perfect light blue, that made me feel a lot better.

Spring had just began and the air was still fresh, but the dark jeans and the light violet pullover were just right for the season.

I breathed in and out slowly, trying to get rid of all the unpleasant feeling Ikuto's presence had just gave me. Ikuto Tsukyomi. I shivered, even the single thought of him repelled me.

I couldn't believe it, all those girls still believed that Prince Charming really existed. Hey chicks, wake up! That doesn't exist at all.

I sighed.

I once was one of those girls though, always daydreaming about the day I would find my only pure love. Of course I once even thought to have found the right one made for me only, and then the day after he was running after some other chick that, how he said it, was more hot than me.

From all the story I learned that men are not to trust, mostly if they're cool, gorgeous, good at everything they do and popular.

Then my cell-phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed and took it out. It was a message, a message from Tadagay. I rolled my eyes.

I had already told him almost fifteen times that I wasn't interested in him and he still kept on e-mailing me.

The fact that I wasn't drooling on the Tsukyomi guy didn't implicated that I liked weak and girly boys. He was such a pain in the ass.

"Stupid jackass" I breathed out while deleting the message. "Such a strong word coming from such a cute mouth. Who would believe it?" my body froze as my mind worked out what was happening: behind me stood the most hateful and despise-worth thing of the universe, the 'I shouldn't-even-have-a-name-cuz-I-don't-deserve-it' thing, the... I didn't even know how to call the creature.

Without even thinking about what I was doing, I stood up and stomped off.

He just followed me, keeping silent.

It was getting on my nerves, what the hell did he want? Did he really enjoy stalking people who didn't give a damn about him, or was it just too much fun messing with me alone?

I sped up, searching for a place where he couldn't come along, even if that meant going straight to the moon, and maybe that was also the more simple, not to say the only in the universe, chance I had.

I headed towards the back of the school building and there it was: the ladies toilet. I was about to turn the handle when an hand crashed upon the door, closing it and making the wood cringe.

Was he stupid or simply he couldn't control his anger from being ignored? I turned around, losing all my temper.

"Are you stupid or what? Or maybe you are simply confused about your gender. If that's so then let me help. You' are theoretical a boy, so you should go to the restroom over there, got it?" I pointed out the men toilet for him to understand better.

He looked at me a little taken aback but he recovered faster than a blow and flashed me a fox grin. "It seems like you're not sure about my sex either, so why don't we check it out together?" he asked huskily while getting closer and closer.

First I didn't got it but in about two seconds the meaning of his words hit me and made my blood boil over.

Let's have the issue explored: he was an idiot. Ok, that's obvious.

I hated him, correct and obvious again.

He had just said something really stupid and I was really angry, couldn't be more correct.

So yes, it was all right, my calculations were perfect: he was fucking doomed.

His face was just a few inches away from mine when I kicked him hard in his lower regions knocking him out. I watched him moaning and rolling on the ground curled up in a ball.

"No thanks, I've just made sure and I'm happy to inform you that yes! You're a guy! And now that we have found it out, stay away from me. Keep off, got it?"

I stood up and threw a last glance at him "Hope not to see you any soon, honey."

And I went away, leaving him howling and struggling like a bug just before the ladies restroom. _Well Amu, be proud of yourself._

And well, that was the first time Ikuto's thought made me smile.


End file.
